What! Your Highness!
by Dewpaik
Summary: A simple story, where the guardians realize something about the prince of Pars!


_I really really think this series need a second season, cause it was awesome for me! :D_

 _I'm shipping Arslan with Etoile (or Estelle...) so hard! Really, i found them so cute! (: so they deserve a fic! Hope you all enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: i do not own this characters!**

 **What?! Your Highness?!**

Arslan was secretly watching over Etoile. He realized she was really attractive, feminine and sweet when she was helping the lusitanians. Sometimes, he offered her an helping hand, but she always rejected, saying that he needs to act more mighty.

But his real intention was not only to help her, but to get closer.

\- That lusitanian girl is really different from the others. - Daryun was talking with Narsus.

\- Yeah, and... I guess I found out something... - said Narsus, trying not to laugh.

\- What? Why are you laughing?!

\- I think love is in the air, people~ - came a magical voice from their back. It was Gieve. It was a long time they didn't see him. Daryun seemed very surprised!

\- Gieve?! Long time no see! - said Narsus.

\- What?! - shouted Daryun.

\- Oy oy, don't be so surprised that I came back. It is temporary. - Gieve was shining.

\- No, i mean Your Highness. Did he fall in love with the lusitanian girl?! - Daryun eyes were widened.

\- Geez... I thought the focus was on me.

\- Narsus! Tell me now! Is this for real?!

\- Well... I think, yeah...

The sun got down. Farangis, Alfreed and Elam were fixing weapons. As always, Alfreed and Elam were arguing each other and competing for 'who fixes weapons more and faster wins'. Alfreed was tired and she stopped to see the moonlight over the window, when suddenly...

\- Eh? There's somebo... EH?! It can't be... - Alfreed put her hands on her mouth.

\- Stop talking and conti... EH?! - Elam shocked too.

Farangis stopped and looked at the window.

\- Your Highness...?

Arslan was caught by the guardians watching somebody far away. Yes, as predicted, that somebody was her. The lusitanian girl: Etoile.

Etoile was pretending she didn't see the pampered heathen. But she just couldn't stand anymore and went directly to the boy.

\- OY! AGAIN? WHAT DO YOU EXACTLY WANT FROM ME?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS FOLLOWING ME?

\- Oh no no! (How did she know that I've always watched for her?) I just.. Think that you look very tired and need a hand...

\- OKAY, I AM TIRED AND I NEED YOUR HELP.

\- Oh really? That's great! Tell me for what can I help you!

\- I NEED YOU TO STOP FOLLOWING ME, PLEASE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP.

\- O-oh... Well... Okay... Sorry...

Arslan went back to his sit. Daryun was there too. Your Highness looked sad so his guardian became worried.

\- Your Highness? Are you okay?

\- Yeah, Daryun...

\- It doesn't seems you're fine... I know something happened, you can always count on me, if you don't mind, Your Highness...

\- Daryun, well...

Arslan started expressing all his sadness.

Etoile came back to the lusitanian people. The lusitanians where curious and asked.

\- Was the prince again?

\- Yeah! But don't worry! He doesn't want to harm us! And you all know that I'm always here to protect lusitanians!

\- We all know that he will never harm us! He is very kind and gentle...

\- Eh?! How do you know that?! It may be a trap!

\- Etoile-sama... So sorry to say this but... I think it is a misunderstood... Don't imagine things on the worst ways...

\- What does that mean?

\- We think that maybe the prince is in...

LOVE

\- What, Daryun? Do you really think this is... Love? - said Arslan, blushing a little.

\- Yes, Your Highness. - confirmed the guardian, smiling.

It was the first time the prince of Pars fell in love, so he couldn't understand his feelings.

 **\- FIN -**

 _Yeaaaah! Cute couple! Hope my readers liked this fic! And I'm sure that it has grammatical mistakes (so so so sorry, I'm not fluent!). Since I think there are not many spanish and portuguese ppl who watched Arslan Senki, I decided to write in english (tried hehe)! Thank youuuuu! Hope many many reviews! Love y'all ! (:_


End file.
